Nico Robin
Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン) is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates and their seventh member. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works known as Miss All Sunday. She worked with Crocodile as his right hand but betrays him once she discovers his true intentions are to find an ancient weapon and create a military empire. Losing her will to live, she resigns herself to die but is rescued by Luffy. She sneaks on board Going Merry and joins their crew, claiming Luffy has the responsibility to give her a reason to live since he saved her. Robin was born on Ohara and lived an isolated and abusive childhood while learning to read poneglyphs to follow in her mother's footsteps and reveal the True History of the world. To safeguard their secret past, the World Government branded Robin's mother a criminal and destroyed her home using a Buster Call. With Jaguar's help, Robin escapes the destruction of her home and remained on the run from the World Government for twenty years until she joined Crocodile. When the crew stops to repair Going Merry, she leaves the Straw Hats to work with CP9. In order to protect her comrades and prevent another Buster Call, she is forced to cooperate with the World Government. Overcoming her fears of being abandoned by the Straw Hats, she gains a new self-worth and is eventually rescued by her comrades and rejoins the crew. Personality Levelheaded, perceptive and observant, Robin tends to keep to herself compared to her crew mates. When she does speak it may be to lend insightful or rather macabre commentary depending on the situation at hand. Much of the time she’ll privately entertain childish scenarios while maintaining a serene expression on her face. She feels no qualms in resorting to violence to achieve her goals and may habitually spy on others using her powers. As she values the knowledge that can be gleaned from the past, nothing angers her more than the destruction of priceless artifacts. Due to the frequent betrayals she suffered during her time as a fugitive, Robin was initially distant with her fellow Straw Hats. As she grows closer to her comrades, she become anxious her presence only endangers them; her encounter with CP9 only furthers to serve as confirmation of her fears. She despairs of ever regaining their acceptance. Once the Straw Hats declare she is always their comrade, she regains her will to live and is forever grateful to be a Straw Hat. Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : : , , : Cuatro Manos (Shock): : , , , : (Slap): : , , , : Cuatro Manos (Shock): Can be followed up by pressing , , , . : , , , or , , : Cuatro Manos (Shock): Can be followed up by inputting the following button commands listed below. :: , , : :: , , : : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 1: Cien Fleur (Delphinium): : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 2: Dos Fleur (Grab): :R1 (Special Skill 1): Calendula: :R2 (Special Skill 2): Seis Fleur: :L2 Comrade Strike: :Holding - Dash. :Pressing while attacking - Chain. Fighting Style Robin is considered one of the stronger members of the crew. She is agile and well suited to taking on large numbers of foes due to her devil fruit's ability. Her powers allow her to replicate any part of her body on any object or living being except seastone so long as there is enough surface area to support it. There are no known limits to the distance she can place them or number she can duplicate. She will, however, share the pain these cloned limbs feel should they suffer any damage. She generally will multiply her arms on either herself or others to grapple and restrain her opponents in a fight. Gallery Robin-alt.png|Miss All Sunday attire Robin-dlc.jpg|Downloadable costume. Opmrobin2.jpg|Hatless version of downloadable costume Robinwithhat.jpg|Nico Robin with white hat Nico Robin.jpg|Nico Robin time skip Robin_Xingcai_Costume_(OP2_DLC).jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Robin_Kai_Costume_(OP2_DLC).jpg|Downloadable crossover costume 2 External links *Profile at One Piece Wikii Category:One Piece Characters